broken
by ItGetsBetterTrustMe
Summary: after COE, jack brings ianto back and then... read to find out
1. Chapter 1

"Ianto!" yelled Jack, standing outside his lover's door. Ianto propped open the door slowly, knowing it was Jack. "Jack, it's one in the morning." Ianto tried to fake a yawn, because he hadn't been sleeping anyway. "I know. Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt your 'sleep'" They both laughed. Ianto opened the door for Jack, how could he turn him away, and the two walked together into the kitchen. "Coffee, sir?" they both chuckled at Ianto's joke. "Please, Ianto. Stop with the sir." Ianto walked over next to Jack and sat down. Both blue eyes held the longing for each other. They fell into a deep, passionate kiss. Falling to the floor, a low moan escaped the lips of both men.

Jack woke before Ianto the next morning and went to wash off his face in the bathroom sink. He knew he loved the young man too much. And he couldn't bear to think of what he was about to do. "Jack?" Ianto's voice was heavenly. 'Shit.' Jack thought. 'I have to do this.' He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Ianto's smile disappear when he saw Jack's solemn expression. "Jack, what's wrong?" Jack sat down at the table. He wasn't ready. He would never be. "Ianto, there's something I have to tell you." "Jack? What is this about?" Jack turned away from the pained deeply carved in Ianto's features as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I love you, Ianto. I truely do love you. But..." "But what, Jack?" "But I can't do this anymore. Us." Ianto understood now. His face softened. "Jack whatever it is, we can work it out. Please don't do this." Jack held back a sob. "No Ianto, we can't. It isn't like that. It's not like we can fix it." "Then what is wrong, Jack?" Ianto was yelling. He softened his voice and looked longingly yet confused at Jack. "Please, Jack. Tell me what's wrong." "It's because I love you too much, Ianto. And I couldn't go on after you... after you..." "Died." Ianto finished his lover's sentence, staring into space. "Well I wouldn't be able to do that, Ianto! I can't just pack up your belongings and go back to the hub like you never existed! Christ, Ianto I just can't! You..." Jack saw Ianto's face, realising how loudly he had been yelling. He knew Ianto hated it when he yelled and calmed down. "You mean more to me than that." They both had tears streaming down their faces as they yelled, though both wanted nothing more at the moment than to carress and kiss each other. Jack got dressed, picked up his coat and left for the hub.

Stomping in through the cog door, Jack entered the hub. He stormed past Gwen, who stood there asking, "How'd it go?" she saw the tear stains on his face. Jack slammed the door to his office but Gwen simply walked in. "Jack, what's wrong?" Jack turned away from her. Somehow, her maternal instincts had kicked in and she was hellbent on helping Jack feel better. They heard the cog door roll open and Toshiko walked in. Jack had decided that he would go see Owen. He'd gotten much nicer since he died. As he left his office to see Owen in the autopsy room, Jack heard Gwen trying to get Tosh to help her. "Owen?" The medic turned at the mention of his name. "What is it J-" Owen stopped as he saw Jack's face. "What in the hell happened to you?" 'How should I reply to that?' Jack thought. He hadn't just broken up with Ianto. It was the end of an era, he was shutting out a part of his soul. "Ianto and I, we... split." Owen looked at Jack in disbelief. "Now why in the fuck would you do that?" Owen yelled. Meanwhile, Tosh and Gwen sat crouched down on the other side of the short wall seperating the med lab from the rest of the hub, listening to what happened to Jack. "Owen, I need help." Jack's face showed how deeply vulnerable he was at the moment and even Owen couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Jack, why did you do that?" 'Why would you do that Jack?' Owen couldn't wrap his brain around this. He'd seen the two together, looking into each other's eyes and kissing. "Because I love him too much." Jack admitted the real reason for leaving the love of his life. Owen understood what he meant. He wouldn't make Jack say it. "Jack, I think you're making a huge mistake. He lives for you, and you live for him. I can tell." The speech he was about to give nearly brought tears to his eyes as he thought about Diane. "When he walks in here today jack, you are going to talk to him. Tell him you take it back. Then you are going to kiss him and tell everything's okay." Jack heard the cog door. That could only be one person. 'Here goes nothing' Jack walked out to the coffee room...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ianto?" the Welshman turned. "Could I see you in my office?" As they shut the door behind them, Gwen and Tosh pushed their ears to the door. "Ianto, we need to talk." Jack told him. "I... What I... The things I... What I said this morning was a mistake. A huge mistake. I just can't live with myself knowing I let you slip away. Take me back?" Jack looked hopelessly at the man he loved more than anything in the world. "I... I'm sorry, Jack. I can't. I can't let you do that to me again." Ianto was on the verge of tears as he spoke the words rejecting the irrisistable man. "Ianto, I would never do that to you again, I promise. Please I love you!" Jack yelled through his tears. Ianto left the room, leaving Jack sitting at his desk in tears.

Darkness. Someone was screaming. Screaming into the darkness. He ran into the swallowing, everlasting darkness and found who was screaming. It was Ianto, lying in blood. Jack sat straight up in bed sweating and gasping for air. He layed back down to see if he could get back to sleep. That was the third nightmare he'd had that night.

The grave already had snow on it. He could hear nothing. Until the scratching began. Ianto pounced on the grave, shoveling away the covering soil with his bare hands. At last, the coffin was revealed. "It's okay, Jack!" Ianto was screaming. "I'll get you out!" Ianto ripped open the coffin to reveal... nothing. There was nothing in the coffin. There was nothing anywhere.

As the team ate lunch in the boardroom, Jack sat in his office devising a plan to get his Ianto back. Suddenly, it hit him. He fumbled through his desk for paper and a pen, formulating what he would write. Jack wrote his letter to Ianto.

Ianto,  
Go to the roof of your flat.

Jack snuck through the hub to the coffee room, setting the note carefully next to the coffee machine. Then he fled the hub.

"Jack?" Gwen was yelling throughout the hub. Ianto walked out silently. He opened the door to his flat and cautiously stepped inside. Walking up the stairs was nearly impossible. His legs had turned to lead blocks as he knowingly walked to his lost love. When he opened the door leading to the roof, he wasn't greeted by his roof. The stars were set alive with wonder and shine as the fireplace crackled. A dinner was set on the table and music played softly. 'I know that song...' thought Ianto. That's when he remembered it.

Ianto walked into the hub to ashtonishingly beautiful music. He was silent, for fear that it would go away if he made any noise. He stepped silently into Jack's office to see him sitting gracefully behind the piano. "Jack?" Jack stopped and turned around to see his Welshman. There was a foreign expression on Jack's face. Embarrassment. "Jack, what was that song?" Jack's face was turning red, something that very rarely happened to the captain. "It's sort of a lullaby from Boeshane." Jack replied, a faint smile growing across his face. From that moment, Ianto had secretly labeled it their song. But it was no secret to Jack.

Ianto stepped onto the roof to find Jack playing the lullaby. "Jack?" Ianto asked. Jack turned and stood in front of Ianto. "Yes, Ianto?" Ianto had planned what to say but the scent eminating from Jack intoxicated him. "I... you... hello, Jack." Iant was shocked that he'd even been able to think 'hello' let alone speak it. "I knew you would come." Jack smiled "You always did." Ianto couldn't hold back the words any longer. He was bursting. "I love you, Jack!" Ianto fell into Jack's arms in tears. Jack too was in tears. This was it. Ianto still loved him. At that moment, that fact was all that Jack cared about.


End file.
